ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dormammu
How Dormammu joined the Tourney Dormammu is a member of the Faltine, a race of powerful beings composed of pure magical energy who hail from another dimension. After he and his sister, Umar, killed their parent, Sinifer, they fled their native dimension to avoid retribution. They ended up in the Dark Dimension, took humanoid form, and after acting as advisors to its ruler, seized the throne after his death, with Malebolgia becoming one of Dormammu's most loyal disciples. Dormammu took on a new form, one that blended his Faltine flames with his humanoid shape. He would later exile Umar, fearing (correctly) that she was planning to do the same to him. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Dormammu: *Play 75 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Shuma-Gorath, finish Classic Mode. *Using Doctor Strange, win 10 matches in the Versus Mode. For all of these options, the player must brawl Dormammu on the Chaos Dimension stage. After defeating Dormammu, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Dread Lord, Dormammu.". You will then see him to the left of Storm, to the right of Starscream, above Rocket Raccoon, and below Doctor Strange. Special Attacks Purification (Neutral) Dormammu creates a large pillar of energy from the ground that covers the full vertical range of the screen. Dormammu says "Like THAT?!" during this attack. Dark Matter (Side) This is a basic projectile that can potentially knock an enemy back and cause 15% damage. Flight (Up) Allows Dormammu to fly for a brief period of time. Flame Carpet (Down) Dormammu covers the ground in front of him with flames, which sticks around for about 6 seconds or until an opponent gets hit with it. Chaotic Flame (Hyper Smash) Dormammu says "Burn to CINDERS!", then he unleashes a flame barrage against the opponent while saying "Chaotic Flame!". Dark Dimension (Final Smash) Dormammu says "Dark Dimension!" then he traps his foe in a micro dimension of his creation, then crushes the dimension between his thumb and forefinger after he says "Welcome, to my realm!". The effect travels across the ground and only hits any opponent that is on the ground. Victory Animations #Dormammu says "I'm not as merciful as the demons you come across." then he uses the Chaotic Flame to change the standard Results Screen background into a sunrise background. #*Dormammu says "They call you 'Lord of Chaos'? I now claim that title for myself." then he uses the Chaotic Flame to change the standard Results Screen background into a sunrise background. (Shuma-Gorath victories only) #Dormammu laughs, then he pounds his fists on the ground, causing an earthquake. #*Dormammu says "Now Asgard will fall to me...", then he pounds his fists on the ground, causing an earthquake. (Alisa victories only) #*Dormammu says "Alas, the Dread Dormammu has defeated his greatest foe!", then he pounds his fists onto the ground, causing an earthquake. (Heihachi/Doctor Strange victories only) #Dormammu asks "What would you like me to burn next?!" then he jumps off the edge of the screen. #*Dormammu says "Pah! As if your insignificant abilities were worthy of my notice!", then he jumps off the edge of the screen. (Xiaoyu victories only) Trivia *Dormammu was a starter in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, but he must be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Dormammu shares his French voice actor with Sebastian, Loki, Iron Man, War Machine, Rocket Raccoon, Reshiram, and Alpha Pig. *Dormammu shares his Japanese voice actor with the Joker *Dormammu is one of the few characters that cause impact on the Results Screen after winning a Versus Mode match. In Dormammu's case, he changes the standard "Trophy Room" background into a sunrise background. *Dormammu's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is Spawn's greatest enemy, Malebolgia. In Tourney 2, he gets a second rival under the name of Miguel Caballero Rojo. **This makes Dormammu the only comic book character in Tourney 1 to have another comic book character as his/her default rival. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen